The invention relates to methods of increasing the stability and/or utilization of a mRNA produced by a gene by mutating regulatory or inhibitory/instability sequences (INS) in the coding region of the gene which prevent or reduce expression. The invention also relates to constructs, including expression vectors, containing genes mutated in accordance with these methods and host cells containing these constructs.
The methods of the invention are particularly useful for increasing the stability and/or utilization of a mRNA without changing its protein coding capacity. These methods are useful for allowing or increasing the expression of genes which would otherwise not be expressed or which would be poorly expressed because of the presence of INS regions in the mRNA transcript. Thus, the methods, constructs and host cells of the invention are useful for increasing the amount of protein produced by any gene which encodes an mRNA transcript which contains an INS.
The methods, constructs and host cells of the invention are useful for increasing the amount of protein produced from genes such as those coding for growth factors, interferons, interleukins, the fos proto-oncogene protein, and HIV-1 gag and env, for example.
The invention also relates to using the constructs of the invention in immunotherapy and immunoprophylaxis, e.g., as a vaccine, or in genetic therapy after expression in humans. Such constructs can include or be incorporated into retroviral or other expression vectors or they may also be directly injected into tissue cells resulting in efficient expression of the encoded protein or protein fragment. These constructs may also be used for in-vivo or in-vitro gene replacement, e.g., by homologous recombination with a target gene in-situ.
The invention also relates to certain exemplified constructs which can be used to simply and rapidly detect and/or define the boundaries of inhibitory/instability sequences in any mRNA, methods of using these constructs, and host cells containing these constructs. Once the INS regions of the mRNAs have been located and/or further defined, the nucleotide sequences encoding these INS regions can be mutated in accordance with the method of this invention to allow the increase in stability and/or utilization of the mRNA and, therefore, allow an increase in the amount of protein produced from expression vectors encoding the mutated mRNA.
While much work has been devoted to studying transcriptional regulatory mechanisms, it has become increasingly clear that post-transcriptional processes also modulate the amount and utilization of RNA produced from a given gene. These post-transcriptional processes include nuclear post-transcriptional processes (e.g., splicing, polyadenylation, and transport) as well as cytoplasmic RNA degradation. All these processes contribute to the final steady-state level of a particular transcript. These points of regulation create a more flexible regulatory system than any one process could produce alone. For example, a short-lived message is less abundant than a stable one, even if it is highly transcribed and efficiently processed. The efficient rate of synthesis ensures that the message reaches the cytoplasm and is translated, but the rapid rate of degradation guarantees that the mRNA does not accumulate to too high a level. Many RNAs, for example the mRNAS for proto-oncogenes c-myc and c-fos, have been studied-which exhibit this kind of regulation in that they are expressed at very low levels, decay rapidly and are modulated quickly and transiently under different conditions. See, M. Hentze, Biochim. Biophys. Acta 1090:281-292 (1991) for a review. The rate of degradation of many of these mRNAs has been shown to be a function of the presence of one or more instability/inhibitory sequences within the mRNA itself.
Some cellular genes which encode unstable or short-lived mRNAs have been shown to contain A and U-rich (AU-rich) INS within the 3xe2x80x2 untranslated region (3xe2x80x2 UTR) of the transcript mRNA. These cellular genes include the genes encoding granulocyte-monocyte colony stimulating factor (GM-CSF), whose AU-rich 3xe2x80x2UTR sequences (containing 8 copies of the sequence motif AUUUA) are more highly conserved between mice and humans than the protein encoding sequences themselves (93% versus 65%) (G. Shaw, and R. Kamen, Cell 46:659-667 (1986)) and the myc proto-oncogene (c-myc), whose untranslated regions are conserved throughout evolution (for example, 81% for man and mouse) (M. Cole and S. E. Mango, Enzyme 44:167-180 (1990)). Other unstable or short-lived mRNAs which have been shown to contain AU-rich sequences within the 3xe2x80x2 UTR include interferons (alpha, beta and gamma IFNs); interleukins (IL1, IL2 and IL3); tumor necrosis factor (TNF); lymphotoxin (Lym); IgG1 induction factor (IgG IF); granulocyte colony stimulating factor (G-CSF), myb proto-oncogene (c-myb); and sis proto-oncogene (c-sis) (G. Shaw, and R. Kamen, Cell 46:659-667 (1986)). See also, R. Wisdom and W. Lee, Gen. and Devel. 5:232-243 (1991) (c-myc; A. Shyu et al., Gen. and Devel. 5:221-231 (1991) (c-fos); T. Wilson and R. Treisman, Nature 336:396-399 (1988) (c-fos); T. Jones and M. Cole, Mol. Cell Biol. 7:4513-4521 (1987) (c-myc); V. Kruys et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA. 89:673-677 (1992) (TNF); D. Koeller et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA. 88:7778-7782 (1991) (transferrin receptor (TfR) and c-fos); I. Laird-Offringa et al., Nucleic Acids Res. 19:2387-2394 (1991) (c-myc); D. Wreschner and G. Rechavi, Eur. J. Biochem. 172:333-340 (1988) (which contains a survey of genes and relative stabilities); Bunnell et al., Somatic Cell and Mol. Genet. 16:151-162 (1990) (galactosyltransferase-associated protein (GTA), which contains an AU-rich 3xe2x80x2 UTR with regions that are 98% similar among humans, mice and rats); and Caput et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 83:1670-1674 (1986) (TNF, which contains a 33 nt AU-rich sequence conserved in toto in the murine and human TNF mRNAs).
Some of these cellular genes which have been shown to contain INS within the 3xe2x80x2 UTR of their mRNA have also been shown to contain INS within the coding region. See, e.g., R. Wisdom, and W. Lee, Gen. and Devel. 5:232-243 (1991) (c-myc); A. Shyu et al., Gen. and Devel. 5:221-231 (1991) (c-fos).
Like the cellular mRNAs, a number of HIV-1 mRNAs have also been shown to contain INS within the protein coding regions, which in some cases coincide with areas of high AU-content. For example, a 218 nucleotide region with high AU content (61.5%) present in the HIV-1 gag coding sequence and located at the 5xe2x80x2 end of the gag gene has been implicated in the inhibition of gag expression. S. Schwartz et al., J. Virol. 66:150-159 (1992). Further experiments have indicated the presence of more than one INS in the gag-protease gene region of the viral genome (see below). Regions of high AU content have been found in the HIV-1 gag/pol and env INS regions. The AUUUA sequence is not present in the gag coding sequence, but it is present in many copies within gag/pol and env coding regions. S. Schwartz et al., J. Virol. 66:150-159 (1992). See also, e.g., M. Emerman, Cell 57:1155-1165 (1989) (env gene contains both 3xe2x80x2 UTR and internal inhibitory/instability sequences); C. Rosen, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., USA 85:2071-2075 (1988) (env); M. -Hadzopoulou-Cladaras et al., J. Virol. 63:1265-1274 (1989) (env); F. Maldarelli et al., J. Virol. 65:5732-5743 (1991) (gag/pol); A. Cochrane et al., J. Virol. 65:5303-5313 (1991) (pol). F. Maldarelli et al., supra, note that the direct analysis of the function of INS regions in the context of a replication-competent, full-length HIV-1 provirus is complicated by the fact that the intragenic INS are located in the coding sequences of virion structural proteins. They further note that changes in these intragenic INS sequences would in most cases affect protein sequences as well, which in turn could affect the replication of such mutants.
The INS regions are not necessarily AU-rich. For example, the c-fos coding region INS is structurally unrelated to the AU-rich 3xe2x80x2 UTR INS (A. Shyu et al., Gen. and Devel. 5:221-231 (1991), and some parts of the env coding region, which appear to contain INS elements, are not AU-rich. Furthermore, some stable transcripts also carry the AUUUA motif in their 3xe2x80x2 UTRs, implying either that this sequence alone is not sufficient to destabilize a transcript, or that these messages also contain a dominant stabilizing element (M. Cole and S. E. Mango, Enzyme 44:167-180 (1990)). Interestingly, elements unique to specific mRNAs have also been found which can stabilize a mRNA transcript. One example is the Rev responsive element, which in the presence of Rev protein promotes the transport, stability and utilization of a mRNA transcript (B. Felber et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86:1495-1499 (1989)).
It is not yet known whether the AU sequences themselves, and specifically the Shaw-Kamen sequence, AUUUA, act as part or all of the degradation signal. Nor is it clear whether this is the only mechanism employed for short-lived messages, or if there are different classes of RNAS, each with its own degradative system. See, M. Cole and S. E. Mango, Enzyme 44:167-180 (1990) for a review; see also, T. Jones and M. Cole, Mol. Cell. Biol. 7:4513-4521 (1987). Mutation of the only copy of the AUUUA sequence in the c-myc RNA INS region has no effect on RNA turnover, therefore the inhibitory sequence may be quite different from that of GM-CSF (M. Cole and S. E. Mango, Enzyme 44:167-180 (1990)), or else the mRNA instability may be due to the presence of additional INS regions within the mRNA.
Previous workers have made mutations in genes encoding AU-rich inhibitory/instability sequences within the 3xe2x80x2 UTR of their transcript mRNAs. For example, G. Shaw and R. Kamen, Cell 46:659-667 (1986), introduced a 51 nucleotide AT-rich sequence from GM-CSF into the 3xe2x80x2 UTR of the rabbit xcex2-globin gene. This insertion caused the otherwise stable xcex2-globin mRNA to become highly unstable in vivo, resulting in a dramatic decrease in expression of xcex2-globin as compared to the wild-type control. The introduction of another sequence of the same length, but with 14 G""s and C""s interspersed among the sequence, into the same site of the 3xe2x80x2 UTR of the rabbit xcex2-globin gene resulted in accumulation levels which were similar to that of wild-type xcex2-globin mRNA. This control sequence did not contain the motif AUUUA, which occurs seven times in the AU-rich sequence. The results suggested that the presence of the AU-rich sequence in the xcex2-globin mRNA specifically confers instability.
A. Shyu et al., Gen. and Devel. 5:221-231 (1991), studied the AU-rich INS in the 3xe2x80x2 UTR of c-fos by disrupting all three AUUUA pentanucleotides by single U-to-A point mutations to preserve the AU-richness of the element while altering its sequence. This change in the sequence of the 3xe2x80x2 UTR INS dramatically inhibited the ability of the mutated 3xe2x80x2 UTR to destabilize the xcex2-globin message when inserted into the 3xe2x80x2 UTR of a xcex2-globin mRNA as compared to the wild-type INS. The c-fos protein-coding region INS (which is structurally unrelated to the 3xe2x80x2 UTR INS) was studied by inserting it in-frame into the coding region of a xcex2-globin and observing the effect of deletions on the stability of the heterologous c-fos-xcex2-globin mRNA.
Previous workers have also made mutations in genes encoding inhibitory/instability sequences within the coding region of their transcript mRNAs. For example, P. Carter-Muenchau and R. Wolf, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., USA, 86:1138-1142 (1989) demonstrated the presence of a negative control region that lies deep in the coding sequence of the E. coli 6-phosphogluconate dehydrogenase (gnd) gene. The boundaries of the element were defined by the cloning of a synthetic xe2x80x9cinternal complementary sequencexe2x80x9d (ICS) and observing the effect of this internal complementary element on gene expression when placed at several sites within the gnd gene. The effect of single and double mutations introduced into the synthetic ICS element by site-directed mutagenesis on regulation of expression of a gnd-lacz fusion gene correlated with the ability of the respective mRNAs to fold into secondary structures that sequester the ribosome binding site. Thus, the gnd gene""s internal regulatory element appears to function as a cis-acting antisense RNA.
M. Lundigran et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88:1479-1483 (1991), conducted an experiment to identify sequences linked to btuB that are important for its proper expression and transcriptional regulation in which a DNA fragment carrying the region from xe2x88x9260 to +253 (the coding region starts at +241) was mutagenized and then fused in frame to lacZ. Expression of xcex2-galactosidase from variant plasmids containing a single base change were then analyzed. The mutations were all Gxe2x80xa2C to Axe2x80xa2T transitions, as expected from the mutagenesis procedures used. Among other mutations, a single base substitution at +253 resulted in greatly increased expression of the btuB-lacZ gene fusion under both repressing and nonrepressing conditions.
R. Wisdom and W. Lee, Gen. and Devel. 5:232-243 (1991), conducted an experiment which showed that mRNA derived from a hybrid full length c-myc gene, which contains a mutation in the translation initiation codon from ATG to ATC, is relatively stable, implying that the c-myc coding region inhibitory sequence functions in a translation dependent manner.
R. Parker and A. Jacobson, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 87:2780-2784 (1990) demonstrated that a region of 42 nucleotides found in the coding region of Saccharomyces cerevisiae MATxcex11 mRNA, which normally confers low stability, can be experimentally inactivated by introduction of a translation stop codon immediately upstream of this 42 nucleotide segment. The experiments suggest that the decay of MATxcex11 mRNA is promoted by the translocation of ribosomes through a specific region of the coding sequence. This 42 nucleotide segment has a high content (8 out of 14) of rare codons (where a rare codon is defined by its occurrence fewer than 13 times per 1000 yeast codons (citing S. Aota et al., Nucl. Acids. Res. 16:r315-r402 (1988))) that may induce slowing of translation elongation. The authors of the study, R. Parker and A. Jacobson, state that the concentration of rare codons in the sequences required for rapid decay, coupled with the prevalence of rare codons in unstable yeast mRNAs and the known ability of rare codons to induce translational pausing, suggests a model in which mRNA structural changes may be affected by the particular positioning of a paused ribosome. Another author stated that it would be revealing to find out whether (and how) a kinetic change in translation elongation could affect mRNA stability (M. Hentze, Bioch. Biophys. Acta 1090:281-292 (1991)). R. Parker and A. Jacobson, note, however, that the stable PGK1 mRNA can be altered to include up to 40% rare codons with, at most, a 3-fold effect on steady-state mRNA level and that this difference may actually be due to a change in transcription rates. Thus, these authors conclude, it seems unlikely that ribosome pausing per se is sufficient to promote rapid mRNA decay.
None of the aforementioned references describe or suggest the present invention of locating inhibitory/instability sequences within the coding region of an mRNA and modifying the gene encoding that mRNA to remove these inhibitory/instability sequences by making multiple nucleotide substitutions without altering the coding capacity of the gene.
The invention relates to methods of increasing the stability and/or utilization of a mRNA produced by a gene by mutating regulatory or inhibitory/instability sequences (INS) in the coding region of the gene which prevent or reduce expression. The invention also relates to constructs, including expression vectors, containing genes mutated in accordance with these methods and host cells containing these constructs.
As defined herein, an inhibitory/instability sequence of a transcript is a regulatory sequence that resides within an mRNA transcript and is either (1) responsible for rapid turnover of that mRNA and can destabilize a second indicator/reporter mRNA when fused to that indicator/reporter mRNA, or is (2) responsible for underutilization of a mRNA and can cause decreased protein production from a second indicator/reporter mRNA when fused to that second indicator/reporter mRNA or (3) both of the above. The inhibitory/instability sequence of a gene is the gene sequence that encodes an inhibitory/instability sequence of a transcript. As used herein, utilization refers to the overall efficiency of translation of an mRNA.
The methods of the invention are particularly useful for increasing the stability and/or utilization of a mRNA without changing its protein coding capacity. However, alternative embodiments of the invention in which the inhibitory/instability sequence is mutated in such a way that the amino acid sequence of the encoded protein is changed to include conservative or non-conservative amino acid substitutions, while still retaining the function of the originally encoded protein, are also envisioned as part of the invention.
These methods are useful for allowing or increasing the expression of genes which would otherwise not be expressed or which would be poorly expressed because of the presence of INS regions in the mRNA transcript. The invention provides methods of increasing the production of a protein encoded by a gene which encodes an mRNA containing an inhibitory/instability region by altering the portion of the nucleotide sequence of any gene encoding the inhibitory/instability region.
The methods, constructs and host cells of the invention are useful for increasing the amount of protein produced by any gene which encodes an mRNA transcript which contains an INS. Examples of such genes include, for example, those coding for growth factors, interferons, interleukins, and the fos proto-oncogene protein, as well as the genes coding for HIV-1 gag and env proteins.
The method of the invention is exemplified by the mutational inactivation of an INS within the coding region of the HIV-1 gag gene which results in increased gag expression, and by constructs useful for Rev-independent gag expression in human cells. This mutational inactivation of the inhibitory/instability sequences involves introducing multiple point mutations into the AU-rich inhibitory sequences within the coding region of the gag gene which, due to the degeneracy of nucleotide coding sequences, do not affect the amino acid sequence of the gag protein.
The constructs of the invention are exemplified by vectors containing the gag env, and pol genes which have been mutated in accordance with the methods of this invention and the host cells are exemplified by human HLtat cells containing these vectors.
The invention also relates to using the constructs of the invention in immunotherapy and immunoprophylaxis, e.g., as a vaccine, or in genetic therapy after expression in humans. Such constructs can include or be incorporated into retroviral vectors or other expression vectors or they may also be directly injected into tissue cells resulting in efficient expression of the encoded protein or protein fragment. These constructs may also be used for in-vivo or in-vitro gene replacement, e.g., by homologous recombination with a target gene in-situ.
The invention also relates to certain exemplified constructs which can be used to simply and rapidly detect and/or further define the boundaries of inhibitory/instability sequences in any mRNA which is known or suspected to contain such regions, whether the INS are within the coding region or in the 3xe2x80x2UTR or both. Once the INS regions of the genes have been located and/or further defined through the use of these vectors, the same vectors can be used in mutagenesis experiments to eliminate the identified INS without affecting the coding capacity of the gene, thereby allowing an increase in the amount of protein produced from expression vectors containing these mutated genes. The invention also relates to methods of using these constructs and to host cells containing these constructs.
The constructs of the invention which can be used to detect instability/inhibitory regions within an mRNA are exemplified by the vectors, p19, p17M1234, p37M1234 and p37M1-10D, which are set forth in FIG. 1.(B) and FIG. 6. p37M1234 and p37M1-10D are the preferred constructs, due to the existence of a commercially available ELISA test which allows the simple and rapid detection of any changes in the amount of expression of the gag indicator/reporter protein. However, any constructs which contain the elements depicted between the long terminal repeats in the afore-mentioned constructs of FIG. 1.(B) and FIG. 6, and which can be used to detect instability/inhibitory regions within a mRNA, are also envisioned as part of this invention.
The existence of inhibitory/instability sequences has been known in the art, but no solution to the problem which allowed increased expression of the genes encoding the mRNAs containing these sequences within coding regions by making multiple nucleotide substitutions, without altering the coding capacity of the gene, has heretofore been disclosed.